Painting in production environments, whether for manufacture of original equipment or output of remediated equipment, is commonly performed within a paint spray booth. In a paint spray booth, the target object to be painted is sprayed with paint by spray painting equipment.
During operation of a paint spray booth, it is common to provide air handling to the booth. The circulating air aids in the removal of paint overspray and volatile gases from the booth. Air handling is commonly performed using fans or blowers. Fans can be used to create air handling by input of air or by extraction of exhaust.
Exhaust from the paint booth is normally treated to remove particulate contaminants. Treatment to remove contaminants may comprise filtration. The exhaust air from the paint spray booth may be passed through a filter to capture some of the particulate material which the handling air removed from the paint spray booth.
It is common in certain remedial work environments to mask surfaces or regions of the object to be painted to prevent paint from covering the masked surfaces or regions. It is also common in certain remedial work environments to apply primers or fillers to the object prior to painting. Often primers and fillers applied to work object require operations subsequent to their application which generate dust, particles, or other debris. Subsequent debris generating operations may include, but are not limited to, sanding, polishing, grinding, or other mechanical finishing operations.
During the repair of vehicles having body collision damage, it is often required to perform filling, priming and painting operations on the body of the damaged vehicle. The debris and particulate from the filling, priming, and painting operations of a vehicle collision repair process must be removed from the booth in an efficient and environmentally compliant manner.